White Choco Cookie/LINE
White Choco Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released at the end of January in Kakao Cookie Run, and at the end of May in LINE Cookie Run. She slides along to charge up powerful fencing swipes to destroy obstacles. Skill Slide for a given amount of time and stand up to destroy obstacles. When the small gauge fills up, the Cookie will destroy nearby obstacles. When the large gauge fills up, the Cookie will Blast a short distance. When the Blast is over, large amounts of obstacles are destroyed. All obstacles destroyed by White Choco Cookie turn into White Choco Jelly. Faster speed will fill up the small gauge more quickly. Description A Cookie made of rich and indulgent gourmet white chocolate containing abundant butter. White Choco Cookie's moves are both elegant and precise. With her fencing sword, she is sharp and graceful. Without it, she remains delicate and exact. Watch her perfect hair shine with every step she takes. White Choco Cookie can always be found surrounded by her devoted Cookie fans. With her excellent skill and dapper appearance, it's no wonder she makes the hearts of her female fans bubble with adoration. Strategy The reason you unlock this cookie at level 76 isn't just to be mean...it's because she's incredibly challenging to use correctly! When using this cookie, it is incredibly easy to mess up by running into obstacles and falling into holes. Timing and knowing what's coming ahead is essential to be able to gain points. Destroying obstacles in order to create White Choco Jelly is what her points revolve around. Magnetism treasures are essential to be able to collect this jelly, preferably Angel Cookie's Rainbow Feather for the point bonus- but even then you might not be able to reach everything, so Pocket Watch Referee is a good combination (it gives bonus points for her jelly as well). Treasures that give extra points for jelly can also be useful. When sliding, think ahead. Know how long it will take to charge the slide and the obstacles that will be in front of you so in advance to destroy as many obstacles as possible. Slide blasts are best to be used during power up jelly when the cookie is invincible, especially when triggering blast jelly (speed will dramatically increase)- just make sure that you are still destroying the most amount of obstacles. Power plus cookie abilities such as Special Force Cookie's and Cheesecake Cookie's might want to be turned off during gameplay, because they destroy obstacles that White Choco Cookie needs to have in order to produce her special jelly. Statistics Loading Messages * Touché! * I always give my best. * Look away at your own risk! * Every second counts. * I shall never back down! * Salute! * Timed to perfection. * My attacks are precise. * Retraite! * En garde, Prêt, Allez! * A true fencer always salute before attacking. Trivia * White Choco Cookie is the first Cookie released in 2016 in Kakao. In LINE, it was Cinnamon Cookie. * The theme for this cookie appears to be fencing. This might be a nod to the 2016 Olympics held in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. * It is the fourth Cookie to have two bars above its head in the game. The first was Wizard Cookie. * When the ability bar charges, the color changes from white to orange as long as you press the slide button. * Many of White Choco Cookie's quotes use French words and phrases related to fencing. For example: **She says "En garde!", in her quote from the newsletter. It translates to "On Guard!" or "Warning!" from French, and "En Garde" can also refer to the fencing term, spoken at outset to warn the participants to take a defensive position. **A few of her loading messages use French fencing terms including "Retraite!" which means "Retreat!" or backward movement in fencing, "En garde, Prêt, Allez!" which means "On guard, Ready, Go!" literally, marking the start of the match, and "Salut!" which means "Hello!" or "Greetings!" literally or the respecting gesture before and after each match, usually by bowing down, handshake, or tossing blades. **The "Salute!" loading message is misspelled, it would be written as "Salut!" **In this case she's probably the first Cookie to talk in two languages, meaning that she's probably bilingual. *For the Halloween Party 2016, she is dressed up as Lady Oscar from Rose of Versailles. Notably, Lady Oscar is a woman raised as a man due to social status (to claim her father's place as head of Royal Guard), who chose to remain open and proud about being female regardless. *In Kakao, this cookie was released before Herb Cookie. However, in LINE, Herb Cookie was released before White Choco Cookie. It has been speculated that Herb Cookie was released in the end of April to coincide with Earth Day. *Before the bar fills up fully, White Choco Cookie has 3 different fencing poses, ostensibly to mirror the various fencing poses in real life. *On 20 May 2015, White Choco Cookie appeared in the Cookie Shop. However, like Herb Cookie, she was unobtainable. **A week later, she was been officially released on the Cookie Shop. *In the Cookie Shop, she has the glove and sword on the right hand; while playing, instead, both glove and sword are on the left hand. **This would imply that Devsisters draws the sprite sheets with the cookie pointing left and then mirrors the sprite, which causes this mistake to occur.